


All I Wanted Was for You to Be Happy - Taehyung

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: 38: “All I wanted was for you to be happy.” I have never really requested before so sorry if I am doing it incorrectly(//∇//) So can It maybe have a prompt where Tae(or a member of your chose ^3^) & the reader is dating but she’s been distant because she knows what he’s been up too(you can also choose what he has been up too! -3-) but the reader is very big on not crying in front of others so she’s strangely calm?So he questions her and they have a conflict of some kind?Angst or fluff ending🧡#38 “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”Hello love! Usually with a prompt like this, people give the prompt number, member name and let the writer go from there. I can try to shape it around what you’ve given me, but it does make it a bit hard. No worries though! I appreciate your enthusiasm. You’re very sweet.Originally posted to tumblr on 12/10/2018
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 5





	All I Wanted Was for You to Be Happy - Taehyung

You’ve been married to Taehyung for five years now. The two of you were childhood sweethearts. After meeting in grade school, you’ve been inseparable. Taehyung was a wonderful husband and you couldn’t ask for a better partner. The two of you seemed to be true soul mates.

Lately, things haven’t been going so well. Taehyung has been spending most of his time at work. The most you see of him is his back getting out of bed or leaving for work. You enjoyed your quality time with your husband and you were beginning to feel lonely. Sure, anxious thoughts tried to make you believe something was going on, but you dismissed them. You had no evidence and it would do you no good wondering what could be.

It was Saturday night. Usually the two of you had the weekends off together but Taehyung had picked up yet another shift. You sat on the couch, cradling your glass of wine. You’d already polished off your dinner and popped Tae’s portion into the fridge. Yeontan was laying in your lap, enjoying your occasional pets.

Tonight was the night you were going to talk to Taehyung. Things have gone on long enough. You hoped he wouldn’t be too late. The time passed steadily with Netflix by your side. When the clock stuck 10, the front door opened. You heard him sigh and slip off his shoes and coat. When he walked into the room, he was surprised to see you.

“Hey babe, what are you doing up?” he said, crossing the room to kiss your cheek.

“I wanted to see you,” you said, a smile forming on your face. His presence alone made your mood a little brighter. “Are you hungry? There’s dinner in the fridge.” Taehyung sat down next to you with a huff.

“Not really. I’ve had so much coffee I don’t even know what solid food tastes like anymore.” You laughed and patted his knee. Expression becoming more serious, you turned toward him.

“I wanted to talk to you. Is now a good time?” Taehyung tilted his head much like the puppy in your lap.

“Sure. What’s this about?” You took a deep breath before beginning.

“I’ve missed you. A lot. You’re working a lot more than usual and I miss spending time with you.” You felt a lump form in your throat, the weeks of loneliness creeping up on you. Taehyung recognized the emotion in your eyes immediately.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” He reached out and cupped your cheeks. You closed your eyes and savored the feeling of his hands holding you. “I’ve been working extra hours so I could buy you something wonderful for Christmas.” You opened your eyes.

“Really?” He smiled beautifully.

“Yeah. You know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy.” You nodded, knowing it deep down. Reminders never hurt though.

“Maybe…” you paused to look down, brow furrowing. “…we should discuss our love languages.”

“Oh, you mean that thing like giving gifts, spending time together, physical affection…”

“and words of affirmation, yeah. I know that I receive love through quality time and words of affirmation. I give my love through acts of service and physical affection.”

Taehyung grabbed your hand and played with you finger as he thought.

“I…give love through gift giving and acts of service and I think I receive love through physical affection and words of affirmation.” You shifted in your seat and sat in his lap facing him. He smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said with a smile. Taehyung hugged you close and kissed your ear.

“Me too. I love you Y/N.”


End file.
